


This Song's About Hands and Hearts

by PurrsephoneQuinn27



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, little bit of violence, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrsephoneQuinn27/pseuds/PurrsephoneQuinn27
Summary: Angel discovers the hearts on Husk's palms
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	This Song's About Hands and Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> When I was younger I read some book featuring a little girl whose make believe games were very dramatic, and one of her parents said in an aside, I think somebody's seen too many Disney movies, and I think of that everytime I write what I think is an over the top scene in a fic, such as Husk saving Angel. But don't we all live for those?? That little girl was right!!  
> title from Get Busy Living or Get Busy Dying by Fall Out Boy bc I've been an emo for the last...oh god I counted and it's been 21 years jesus christ

The front doors banged open, drawing Husk's attention. Angel stalked in, looking madder than Husk had seen him. He was closely followed by a guy who seemed just as agitated as Angel seemed to be. Husk strained his ears as their voices echoed across the vast lobby.

"Aw, come on, slut, I already paid you. You owe me!" Said a voice Husk didn't know, but could only assume belonged to the guy with Angel. "I said leave me the fuck alone!" Angel's voice was raised in anger. Husk hesitated at the bar, torn for what to do. He knew Angel could handle himself, but also he wanted to be the one to save Angel, as cheesy and cliche as that was. He compromised by moving out from behind the bar, and moving closer, so he could keep a faraway eye on Angel. 

There was a loud, resounding smack. Angel had hit the guy. Good, Husk thought, maybe he'll leave now. But no such luck. As Angel was walking away, the guy on the floor swung his leg around, catching Angel around his ankles and tripping him. There was a terrible thud as Angel fell hard on the floor. The guy launched himself onto Angel, straddling him and pinning his hands down. "You're gonna give me what I paid for now, bitch, one way or anoth--"

The guy was cut off by Husk's fist connecting with his jaw. The force of the blow knocked him off of Angel, who sat up looking shaken. Husk grabbed the guy by the neck and yanked him to his feet. He slammed him back against a wall, and punched his face again. "I believe he told you to get the fuck off him," Husk said, his voice deadly calm. He slowly lifted his right paw and casually flexed his claws. "It'd sure be a shame if something happened to your face." The guy immediately began scrabbling against the wall behind him, desperate to escape.

Husk looked him up and down and smirked. "What's wrong? A second ago you wanted to stay! You were pretty insistent on it, if I recall." The guy's eyes were bulging in fear. "Please! I'll leave him alone! I won't never come back! Just let me go!" Husk sliced one claw down the side of his face, drawing blood. "Get the fuck out," he growled. He let go, and the guy bolted for the door.

Husk was breathing heavily. He turned to check on Angel. Angel was still sitting on the floor, breathing erratically. Husk was down beside him in an instant. He drew Angel into his arms. "God, Angel, are you okay?" 

Angel hugged him back, then pulled back and nodded. "It happens from time ta time. Still sucks everytime though." He gently rested his hand against Husk's cheek, and Husk leaned into his touch. He turned his head slightly and kissed Angel's palm. "Jesus, Husk, you know what it does to me when ya do stuff like that." Husk laughed at the dreamy expression on Angel's face. Though their relationship was new, when he looked at Angel, Husk's heart felt so full it scared him a little.

Angel leaned in and kissed him, letting the kiss linger for some time. When they came apart for air, Angel said, "Damn, Husky, that was really hot. No one's eva done somethin' like that fa me before." Husk growled a bit at that, kissing Angel again, letting their tongues intertwine. This time when they pulled apart, Angel ran his hand down Husk's chest, and took his hand. "What do ya say we take this upstairs--" He cut himself off as Husk made a sound of pain.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

Husk grimaced and held up his hand. "Mighta' cracked a couple bones punchin' that asshole." Angel's expression shifted from one of lust to concern. He moved his arm to go around Husk's waist. "C'mon, Husky, I'll fix it." He pulled Husk closer and kissed his cheek. 

Once they were in Angel's room, Angel led Husk into the bathroom. "Hop up on the counter for me, kitty." Husk rolled his eyes as the fond nickname, but did as he was told. "Now hold our your little paw." Husk snorted. "Ain't nothin' little about it, Legs." Angel smirked and kissed him again. 

Husk held out the injured paw, and Angel took it carefully in his own hands. Turning it over, he gasped. "Oh my god!"

Husk looked down at his paw in alarm. "What? It ain't that bad, is it?" Angel looked up at him, his eyes wide. "You have little hearts!" Husk blushed and looked down, slightly embarrassed. "...Yeah," he admitted. "Husky, they're so sweet!" Angel practically squealed.

Husk smiled shyly up at him. "They're there because when I was alive, I kept everything I was feeling hidden, and unfortunately I was feeling a lot. So down here, I can't hide it." Angel was smiling softly down at Husk's palms. He lifted the paw he was holding, and pressed a soft kiss to it. "We match," he said, so delighted he was glowing a faint pink. He took Husk's paw and held it over the heart on his chest, over his real heart. "It's like you're carrying my heart around with you."

Husk sucked in a breath. That was the most wonderful thing anyone had ever said to him, in life or afterlife. "Angel..." He didn't have the words. Angel leaned his forehead against Husk's. They sat that way in silence for a few moments. Both of them were feeling so much, words weren't needed. 

After a time, Angel leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Husk's nose, startling a laugh from the cat. "Come on kitty, I gotta fix you hand." Husk's eyes met Angel's, before Angel looked back down to Husk's paw.

"You know, Husky, since we're sayin' stuff. Your little hearts are only my second thing about you." Husk laughed. "What's the first?"  
Angel was wrapping a bandage around Husk's paw. "Your eyes." Husk started. "Really? Why?"

Finished with his wrapping, Angel lifted Husk's paw and kissed it, before looking back up at him. "They're so warm. Even when you hated me, when you would look at me, they gave you away. They let me know you weren't completely heartless. Pun intended."

"I didn't hate you," Husk said, "You were just...different than I was used to." He slid off the counter and fell into step with Angel as they headed for the bedroom. Angel knocked his shoulder with his own. "Good different, right?"

"Great different," Husk confirmed, pushing a laughing Angel down onto the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this because I kind of knew what I wanted it to be about but it kept going in diff directions and I was like alrighty then we'll go that way


End file.
